Sailor DigiMoon: The First Season!
by Auntie Nuriko
Summary: A crossover between Digimon Adventures and 02 in a Sailor Moon World! Including, it has all of your favorite female digidestineds and favorite male digidestined to save Odaiba from the destruction from Black Willow and her minions.


**Sailor DigiMoon: The First Season, Volume 1**

The Authoress' Acknowledgment:

First of all, we want to thank god for making us do the fanfic. Also Naoko Takeuchi and Akiyoshi Hongo for making the best anime shows on Earth, and teaching us a valuble lesson of 'destinies' and 'take your cats to the vet to get him or her stained or nutate'. Ever since, we have been working on these Sailor Digi-Moon projects (3 Seasons, One Movie, 4 Mangas) for almost three years now. The coolest things is that we manage to have a website and make all our stories come alive in the flashes (at least we are making money!). Since the rules changed on which we can't have the Roleplaying version and we can't make fun of Paris Hilton and Mary-Kate Olsen (I don't see the harm of doing that but whatever), we made a better and approved version. This version was also our Summer project, just like Anime Kingdom. This is probably going to be the last crossover fanfic project we would do together. We had an excellent time, and so did the Sailor Moon/Digimon fans.

Thanks a bunchie from the both of us,

Auntie Nuriko & Lucemon Mistress

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own any corporations like Toei, DiC, Kodansha, Bandai, WB, Pioneer Entertainment, Disney, Cartoon Network, 4 Kids, nor Nintendo (yes, I said Nintendo...). 

Summary 10/3/03: The Season Episode Premier. Mimi came late for the math test that Ms. Miya had her class to do. She was so disappointed when she made a zero on her paper. Then came a cat named Black Gatomon. She gave her supernatural powers, and Mimi became the ever-awesome, Sailor Orion!

* * *

**Prologue...**

"_Once upon a time, there was a place called 'Crystal Tokyo'. The place was quiet. The people were friendly. Until one night..."_

"HA-HA-HA! There will be nothing left, but darkness!" A wicked voice showered its echo.

"_A dark force covers the Kingdom's peacefulness with pure evil and no light. A rages on, until Neo Queen Serenity II opposed to the dark powers of her evil, dark nemesis, Black Willow."_

"This wand belongs in the hands of my daughter's behalf. No evil shall use this wand. Guard it with all your life. Most of all you must guard my dearest daughter, Serenity. Understand?"

"Of course." The guardian cats agreed.

"_The light shone to block out the power of darkness that Black Willow gave to the world. And giving all memories loss of all who lived on Crystal Tokyo , but the exception Neo Queen Serenity II and her faithful cat guardians. Ions away, the foreigners were given child birth from the human realm without nothing evolving around the Crystal Tokyo whatsoever. And now, our story begins..."

* * *

_

**Episode One: The Teacher's Act**

It's a beautiful morning in Odaiba today. The pink-haired girl was sleeping away until the second timer of her alarm clock rings...

"Ahh! Oh no, I'm late again!" She brushed her teeth, didn't bother to take a shower, and raced down the stairs in a heartbeat. She looks at her mother, who is staring at her recipe book. "Mama, why didn't you warn me?"

She sighed, "I did, Mimi, three times and you didn't bother of getting up."

"And that's what you did?"

"Mimi!"

"I gotta jam!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Mimi stopped and look in the kitchen. Her mother was carrying her lunchbag.

"Oh yeah," she grabs the lunch bag out of her mother's hand and raced out the door, "Bye mom, see ya after school!" Mimi was at Downtown Odaiba, she better step on it before she even becomes even more late. "This is always the same old day. Run for your life, Mimi. Run for it-" Mimi bumped into someone without even noticing. "Oh no, I'm really late!"

"Hey aren't you forgetting to say something?"

Mimi said looking up, "Oh, I..." she saw him and she was caught looking into his eyes. He has nice, blonde hair and nice, blue eyes and a cute smile. He was such a bishie. Mimi looked up at him in a dreamy look in her eyes without knowing she was going to be late to school. She thought as she looks at his beautiful face,_ "It feels like someone bumping into me when I went to guy heaven." _

"You have some nerve running over me like that," said the boy looking towards at Mimi.

"What?" Mimi stopped looking at him completely after his attitude change, "Excuse me?"

"Didn't anybody teach you any manners, Pinkie?"

"What did you call me?" Mimi gasped questionably.

"You heard me, brat!"

Mimi's anger has begun to release, "Why you-" she looks at her watch while he fist was in the air. She has about one minute to make it into class on time. "Move it, creep!" She pushed him out of the way.

"Ow, watch it, you loot!" yelled the blonde-haired boy.

Mimi runs faster and faster. "Now, I'm extra late, thanks to that derranged jerk!" Mimi finally arrived at the Odaiba High School. Mimi makes it in her first period class tardy. As she slams the door open, everybody in her class looked at her. She waved smilingly, "Hello, everybody..."

She panickly back aways from the door, yet Ms. Miya was right next to her. "What is the excuse this time, Tachikawa?"

Mimi looked behind her and started. She studdered out, "I was...at-a...I was- erm, well...I was. I saw a guy...and I was- well... It's a very long story."

Miss Miya closed her eyes in belief and said, "Let me guess, you were making out while we were having a test during class?"

"I wasn't making out!" Mimi said, the she included something else, "We had a test at the beginning of the class?"

"Of course, since you miss it with your..._boy excuse_, I suggest you can show this fat ego to your mother as well."

Ms. Miya hands her the test she was suppose to take at the beggining of class. Which came out to a big, red mark of-

"A ZERO!" Mimi hollered through the halls, "I can't show this to her!"

"Then you better improved before your school cheerleading is over," Ms. Miya said.

"Not my cheerleading career," Mimi cried her little eyes out and whined all the way to detention.

After school, Mimi was with her best friend, Joe, trying to workout her resolution. The blue-haired boy with glasses on looked at Mimi's paper in supense, "A zero on a test! Come on, this is the easiest test on earth!"

Mimi pouted and sat down on the bench, "Joe, what I'm I going to do? If I show my mom this grades, she'll totally freak-out. And if I keep this up, I'll never get back to being a cheerleader."

"Well, there is only one thing you can do?" Joe said.

"What is that?"

"Study."

"Studying is for nerds, Joe. You know I can't do that!"

"And non-studying is for low-life non-cheerleaders!"

Mimi sweatdropped, then she thought of something that might be crazy enough to work. Mimi looks at Joe, "How about this? You're great with math and stuff. Why can you do my homework for a week and I'll pay you five dollars?"

Joe folded his arms and closed his eyes, "Nope, learning and experiencing is priceless. Mimi, if you're sooo desperate, confront Tai."

Mimi falls down anime styles. Everybody knows that Tai is like the worst mathmetician ever! She got up with a tiring look on her face. She sighed worriedly, "No, I better slow down..."

"Going home?" asked Joe.

"You bet," Mimi yawned, "See you tommorrow?"

"Okay."

Mimi walked slowly through the streets of Downtown Odaiba. "I'm totally boused-out, man!" She stopped and looked at one of the windows from Downtown. She saw a picture hanged up, showing a picture of a girl with short brown hair and white sunshades covering her eyes. She was wearing a red, white, and blue sailor uniform. The poster was titled, _'Moni Saili The Movie. Coming to a theater near you.'_

"Oh, Moni has everything I don't have. Good looks, good charm, great grades. And I have this zero flat!" Mimi put the test and slapped it on her head. She sighed, looking up to the picture and said, "Oh, I wish I was like Moni Saili."

A black cat with black and blue stripes on her tail heard everything of what Mimi said. Somehow, a crest glows on the black cat's head after she heard Mimi's wishes.

"I feel her strength coming to me..." the black cat gasped, "Could she be?..."

(End of Part 1)

* * *

At the Tachikawa's house, Mimi was at the door making up excuses and stuff. _"Oh, here it goes,"_ she sighed with bravery. Mimi opens the door and sees her mother popping up at the door. _"Uh-oh, I'm dead."_

Mrs. Tachikawa smiled upon her daughter, "Well, how did you do?"

"On what?" asked Mimi nerveously.

"So, it was cancel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The test, Mimi. How did you do on it?"

Mimi begins to panick, "Well, I-I-I..."

"Since you were with Joe this whole time studying for a big test, I wanna see those beautiful grades and not the awful ones like last time."

"Yeah, I-er...well, you can see...I-"

"Let me see," commanded Mrs. Tachikawa.

Mimi was out of excuses. It was time for her to confront the truth. "Oh, all right." She gave her mother the test and Mimi was waiting and ready for her mother's complaints.

Mrs. Tachikawa happiness was beggining to collapsed. She raised her voice at Mimi, "A ZERO! You twit, do you know what this means!"

"No."

"You're grounded for a week!"

"No, mama. It's not my fault that I was late of getting to the test! No, mama!"

"And no more sweets two weeks!"

After her mother pushed Mimi into her room, she started heading for the books.

"I hate Ms. Miya," Mimi murmured on her pillow.

At Odiaba High, it was dark in the school and the air vents are blowing coldness. Miss Miya was in her room, freezing to death. "Ohh, it so cold tonight," said Miss Miya. Suddenly, a loud noise broke her sentence. "What was that?" Miss Miya startled neverously. A strange substance came out of the air vent and choked her half to death. "AHHHHHHHH! HELP!"

Back at Mimi's House, Mimi was in her room studying. "I hate studying," yawned Mimi. "All these books and words and..." Mimi yawns again, "Boy, this reading is making me sleepy, I think I better lie down."

Mimi starts to sleep. Also, the black cat earlier downtown was looking at her throughout her window. She opens the window and comes near Mimi. She starts to think about her, _"She likes to sleep with her mouth open, does she?" _The black cat nudges her with her paw, so she can wake up. _"She is quite the heavy sleeper. Come on, wake up!" _The cat was getting quite impatient. "WAKE UP!" The cat scratched her on the face. Mimi screams and starts to wake up.

"AHHHH! Wha-what? My face!" Mimi touched her face, then she looks at the black cat beside her. "You did this to me?" She starts choking the cat back and forth. "Why you? How did you get in here?"

"I was trying to get you up!" said the cat.

Mimi stops choking her and drops her on the floor in suspence. She could not believe her eyes. "You can talk?" Mimi said nerverously.

"Of course, what did you expect me to do?"

"Ah! That cat is talking to me!"

"Say it a little louder, will ya?"

"AHHH, THAT CAT IS TALKING TO ME!" Mimi yelled louder in the room. The cat scratch her on the face and made her more quiet.

The cat clear her throat. "My name is Black Gatomon, and I got to tell you something. I-"

"Oh no, I gotta be dreaming," Mimi interrupted, pacing back and forth throughout her room.

"Hey you?" Black Gatomon was trying to get her attention, but Mimi was started to get more and more panicky. Black Gatomon was getting impatient. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Mimi stops panicking and looks at Black Gatomon.

"You are a sailor scout of the stars and your wish about being a sailor scout has come true."

"And when did I say that I wanted to become a sailor scout?" Mimi asked.

"You said it when your face was looking on that poster downtown," she replied as-matter-of-factly.

"Oh you mean Moni Saili?" Mimi said, Black Gatomon nodded. "Oh, man. I was a digidestined and now a sailor scout? I must be dreaming."

"This is not a dream. This is real and the Earth depends on you now!"

"Okay, I get most of the point. But what does this have to revolve around me?"

"Well, that opens up the dialogue." Black Gatomon used her magic and transported a golden broch, crested with pink diamonds, ribbons, and stars. "Here."

She gives the brooch to Mimi. Mimi said in confusion. "What is this?"

"This is your star brooch."

"Oh wow, this is so ridiculous!" Mimi said in excitement and she pins it on her uniform bow.

"Tell me about it," Black Gatomon murmured.

"Wow, this is wicked!"

"That's not it!" Black Gatomon incurred.

"It's not," Mimi paused as she looks at Black Gatomon.

Black Gatomon instructed. "No, the next thing you need to say is 'Orion Star Power' to activate the brooch."

"If you say so! ORION STAR POWER!" Mimi pulled up her brooch and she started to tranformed as the shooter of light pointed in her head. Her sailor uniform is pink and her bow was pink. She tranforms into the lucious Sailor Orion. "Wow, I'm- I'm..."

"You are Sailor Orion, great hunter of stars!" Black Gatomon said.

"Well, you're right about that. I am a Saggitarius." Mimi spins around and looks at herself in the mirrior. She was amazed by it.

"Now, this is not for showing off your great costume at a Halloween contest. This is an important thing."

"Oh, okay." Mimi said with a devil-may-care attititude.

"Sometimes I worry about you," Black Gatomon said to Mimi.

Mimi was primping in the mirror as she feels a bad vibe from her tiara. _"Help me!"_ Mimi gasped as she hears the voice. Black Gatomon begins to worry.

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard Ms. Miya say 'help'."

"She must be in trouble. Let's go!"

Mimi nods.

At the school, the teachers and the principal saw Ms. Miya was sabotaging stuff in her way. A teacher ask her if she was alright, but she wasn't.

"No I'm not, sometimes I fell sick around humans like you!" Ms. Miya replied.

"What! Ms. Miya, lie down, please."

"Out of my way, you pest!" Ms. Miya used her dark energy ball and blew the teacher away. Mr. Wong and Principal Utaka was looking at Ms. Miya strangely.

Mr. Wong saw the Ms. Miya takw down a teacher. "Mr. Sakimoto!"

"Miya, what in San Hill are you doing?" Principal Utaka asked.

"Clear the Hallways, fools!" Ms. Miya psychotically blew her dark wind at the principal and Mr. Wong.

"Wow, what happen to her?" Mr. Wong said.

"Soon this world will be in parrell!"

"Wanna bet?"

Ms. Miya looks up and sees a shadow figure standing at the school door. The stars in her hair was sparkling in the moonlight. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The scout looked at the cat and asked who she really was.

"You are Sailor Orion!" she snapped quietly.

"Oh yeah, I am Sailor Orion! In the name all stars and moons, I shall punish you, Ms. Miya-wannabe!"

"Hah, all talk and no walk. You snooty teenage superwiedos don't scare me a bit!" Miss Miya chuckled.

"Who are you calling a weirdo, Wierdo?" Sailor Orion snapped back at her.

"Meet your match, Sailor Orion!" Ms. Miya said in an evil voice. Ms. Miya turned into a teacher youma. She takes out her blaster and fired it at Sailor Orion. "Sailor Dweep, meet Sailor Trash! Homework Plus!" The youma blasted sharped papers at Sailor Orion, and she barely escaped it.

"Ow, being a sailor scout hurts!" Sailor Orion said, rubbing her behind.

"Sailor Orion, get up!" Black Gatomon encouraged her.

"Easy for you to say, you have four legs to count on."

"Here Sailor Orion, I'll give you a pop quiz. Give me the multiples of nine!"

"Uh, ten?"

"Ann, wrong answer! I guess you flunk that test!" Said the youma taking out her blaster again. "Here little pink child, have this instead!"

"Not that again!" Mimi whined.

"Homework Plus!"

Sailor Orion keeps dodging and dodging and she starts to run out in the halls. She looks at Black Gatomon. "Help me, Black Gatomon!"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I am going to be destroyed by that monster! I don't wanna die!" She stops at the dead end and the monster found her. She sat down and screamed very powerfully.

"Stop that, fool!" The youma covered her eyes, trying to escape Mimi's crying. Mimi's crying somehow made an earthquake vibrations coming towards the youma.

"That's it! Use your 'Orion Blooming Strike'." Black Gatomon commanded.

"But why?" said Sailor Orion wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Just use it!"

_"Here it goes!" Sailor Orion formed a floating ball of energy and took out a bow and arrow. The ball floated right in front of Sailor Orion's bow and arrows. She pulled the string and she's ready to attack. "Orion Blooming Strike!" She lets go of the string of her bow and the arrow charged right through the ball of light, which made the arrow a power of light. The light arrow shot the youma and she transformed back into Miss Miya, who was exhausted from the battle. _

"Well, I'm relieved," Mimi said in shock. She could not believe she defeated a monster.

"Ms. Miya!" A voice and a bunch of foot sounds were coming their way.

"Oh no, the principal. Let's jet!" Sailor Orion and Black Gatomon jumped out of the front door unseen.

Mr. Wong and Principal Utaka saw Ms. Miya just fainted. Ms. Miya got up by the help of them. "What happened?"

"Ms. Miya, are you okay?" The principal asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ms. Miya looked around and saw Mimi's paper that had a zero on it. She thought of how cruel she was to her tardiful student. "Mimi..."

The next day, Ms. Miya did the same like every other day- a boring lecture the class. But today was a new day for the class. Sort of.

"Alright class, we will have a math weeks test!"

The whole class moans, except Joe, who is so ready.

"Anything, but that!" Mimi groaned as she slams her head on the desk in disbelief.

"Psyche, just kidding, class!" Ms. Miya giggled.

"Huh?" Mimi said as she puts her head up. "Did Ms. Miya just psyche us out?"

"I think she just did," Joe sighed relentlessly.

"Today, we are going to have some fun!" Ms. Miya announced. Everyone cheered. "Oh, and Mimi?" She said turning her head towards her.

"Yes, Ms. Miya?"

"If you're having any problems, you can always come for tutorials, and we can disgust all the math problems out."

"Okay, Ms. Miya." she sighed happily. She was glad that Miss Miya made a change of being a unpredictable monster to a understandable teacher. "Ms. Miya is not such a bad math teacher after all..."

* * *

(End of Part 2) 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
